cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Carla Gugino
Carla Gugino (1971 - ) a.k.a. Taryn Gugino Film Deaths *''The One'' (2001) [T.K. Law/''Massie Walsh'']: Playing a dual role, Carla dies once as T.K., the wife of good Jet Li. She is shot in the back by the evil Jet Li by the upstairs window, while the good Jet watches helplessly from outside. Carla's evil character is presumably in custody. It should be noted that good Jet gets reunited with a T.K. from an alternate universe at the end of the movie. *''The Singing Detective (2003)'' [Betty Dark/''Hooker'']: Playing a dual role, she dies twice: (1) "The Hooker" is shot in the back by Adrien Brody and Jon Polito while she's talking to Robert Downey Jr. in an alley; she dies in Robert's arms shortly afterwards. (This occurs in Robert's detective-story/hallucination sequences.) (2) "Betty Dark" commits suicide (off-screen) by drowning herself in the river; her body is shown afterwards being pulled out of the water. (This occurs in a flashback sequence in reality.) (See also Alison Steadman in the 1986 mini-series.) *''Sin City (2005)'' [Lucille]: Machine-gunned in her chest by Ryan Rutledge in the woods, after she tries to persuade him not to kill Mickey Rourke. (Thanks to Gary, Alex, and Robert) *''Rise: Blood Hunter (Rise)'' (2007) [Eve]: Shot in the chest with a wooden crossbow bolt by Lucy Liu in a restaurant. (Thanks to Eric and Germboygel) *''The Unborn (2009)'' [Janet Beldon]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging herself, several years before the story begins; she only appears in flashback scenes. (Thanks to Germboygel and Jake) TV Deaths *''Wayward Pines: Enemy Lines (2016) '[Kate Hewson]: Commits suicide by sliting her throat. *The Haunting of Hill House: Screeming Meemies ''(2018) '''[''Olivia Crain]: Falls over a railing in the house to her death. (Her death is established in the first episode, but this is the episode that shows her death. She appears throughout the series both in flashbacks and as a ghost.) Notable Connections *Niece of Caroll Merrill. *Cousin of Hillary Safire. Gallery carlaguginorisebloodhunter.png|Carla Gugino in Rise: Blood Hunter carlaguginohauntingofhillhouse.png|Carla Gugino in The Haunting of Hill House: Screeming Meemies carlaguginothesingingdetective.png|Carla Gugino as The Hooker in The Singing Detective carlaguginowaywardpines2.png|Carla Gugino in Wayward Pines: Enemy Lines Gugino, Carla Gugino, Carla Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Actresses of Italian descent Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Nudity Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Spy Kids Cast Members Category:Democrats Category:Chicago Hope Cast Members Category:Sin City Cast Members Category:Machine gunned Category:Threshold Cast Members Category:Wayward Pines Cast Members Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Saturn Award Nominees